La confesión de Yuu - Yagate Kimi Ni Naru
by NattyNats
Summary: [One shot] Toma lugar luego de la confesión de Yuu. ¿Será Touko capaz de aceptar esta declaración de amor?


'¡Te amo!'

El tiempo se detuvo, mi corazón no dejaba de golpetear contra mi pecho frenéticamente. Yuu acababa de decirme que estaba enamorada de mí.

Sentí como la culpa y la emoción se entreveían en mi mente. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Sentí como una punzada atravesó mi corazón en ese momento. Pude ver con claridad lo mucho que me había aprovechado de ella. Nunca tomé en consideración sus sentimientos, ni sus pensamientos; fui egoísta y engreída durante todo este tiempo.

'Lo siento…'

Yuu abrió los ojos de golpe, atónita ante mi respuesta. Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en ellos, el corazón se me estrujó de dolor.

'Está bien, lo entiendo. Yo lo prometí'

Yuu hizo una reverencia y echó a correr. ¿Por qué ha huido!? _Yuu, te amo, vuelve._ Mi instinto ganó a mi razón y fui tras ella.

Podía ver su silueta dibujada bajo el sol del atardecer mientras corría tras ella en el bosque. _Yuu, ¿por qué me amas? ¿qué amas de mí?_ Mis pulmones ardían por el rápido paso del aire en ellos, mis piernas daban zancadas en un desesperado intento por alcanzarla. _No me odies, no te enamores de mí, no te apartes de mí lado._ Las palabras sonaban en mi mente como aplastantes obligaciones que puse sobre Yuu. Dejé correr mis lágrimas libremente por mis mejillas.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Yuu empezó a bajar el ritmo y pude escuchar sus sollozos.

'¡Yuu!'

Yuu frenó en seco, respirando fuertemente y con las manos en las rodillas. Pude tomar aire mientras me apoyaba en el tronco de un viejo árbol. Alcé la vista y Yuu volteó súbitamente. Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas, sus dientes apretados. Su ceño fruncido y mirada fulminante hizo que deje de respirar por un segundo.

'¿Qué más quieres de mí?'

La había lastimado. Me maldije a mí misma por causarle tanto dolor a Yuu. Podía ver en cada una de sus facciones lo mucho que ella me odiaba en ese momento. El corazón se me achicó mientras buscaba una forma de plasmar las miles de preguntas que tenía. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Yuu cerró sus ojos y respiró hondamente, calmándose. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre los míos, su mirada se había tornado fría y distante.

'Senpai, olvida todo lo que dije. Será mejor que nos concentremos en el trabajo que tenemos por delante en el consejo est…'

'¿Desde cuándo?'

Yuu me miró perpleja, procesando mi pregunta. El silencio a nuestro alrededor era ensordecedor. Podía sentir la tensión en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, esperando una respuesta que temía escuchar. La mirada de Yuu se posó en el horizonte, observando el anaranjado sol cayendo sobre el lago. Contuve la respiración y grabé esa imagen en mi corazón.

'Desde el día en el acuario.'

Yuu suspiró y cerró los ojos. Recordaba aquel día tan hermoso que pasamos juntas, como había amado cada segundo. Podía ver con claridad en mi mente el destello de sus ojos, su sonrisa y oír el vibrante sonido de su risa, plena y honesta. Sí, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella me veía de la misma forma que yo a ella. ¿Qué más me he negado en todo este tiempo?

'Yuu, yo…'

'Lo sé' Me cortó 'entiendo que no debí, entiendo que lo prometí y estoy lista para asumir las consecuencias de romper esa promesa. No volveré a verte si así lo deseas'

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿a dónde iría? La idea de perderla se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mente.

'¡Yuu, por favor no me dejes!' Mi voz sonó desesperada y temblorosa. Mis manos empezaron a sudar frío y lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de mis ojos. Yuu me miró incrédulamente.

'Senpai, es que no me odias? Te he fallado y'

'Yuu, la que te ha fallado he sido yo. Si hay alguien a quien odiar, es a mí misma por esto.'

Di dos pasos más cerca de Yuu.

'No tomé en consideración tus sentimientos, me aproveché de tu bondad, fui completamente egoísta contigo y tú, aun así, tú…' Empecé a sollozar, pasando la manga de mi casaca por mis ojos.

'Tonta.'

Sentí el calor del cuerpo de Yuu contra el mio, sus brazos sosteniéndome gentilmente por la cintura. Su rostro apoyado en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y enmudecí.

'Esta es una de las cosas que amo de ti'

'A qué te refieres?' pregunté temblorosa en sus brazos.

'Tu capacidad de amarme sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Quieres saber por qué me he enamorado de ti, no es así?'

Ella podía leer cada pensamiento que tenía. Asentí una vez. Yuu se separó lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos.

'Senpai, quizás aún no lo hayas podido ver, pero yo sí. Sé cómo eres en realidad, en el fondo. Amo tus inseguridades, tu convicción por lo que crees, amo tu terquedad y engreimientos. Amo cuando arrugas el ceño al revisar los documentos oficiales del consejo estudiantil. Amo tu preocupación por Sayaka-senpai y tu timidez. Amo tu vulnerabilidad cuando nadie más que yo te ve.'

La mano de Yuu se posó sobre mi encendida mejilla. _Me conoce, ella me conoce hasta la médula. Ha podido ver lo más profundo de mi esencia, hasta el más hondo pensamiento que recorre mi ser. Me ha desnudado y ha sonreído ante lo que ha visto._

'Así que, por favor, ama tú también todo esto. Si logras hacer eso, seré muy feliz' La sonrisa bondadosa de Yuu cautivó mi mirada durante un largo minuto. Sentí como se separó de mí y me dio la espalda. Mi cuerpo anheló ese calor que le arrebataron.

'Entiendo que ya no soy especial ni diferente para ti. Pero seguiré aquí si así lo deseas'

Yuu empezó a alejarse caminando lentamente. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, tomé su mano y le di la vuelta rápidamente.

'Senpai!?'

Sostuve su cintura fuertemente contra mi. El contacto hizo que mi cuerpo se estremezca por sentirla tan cerca de mi. Posé mi frente contra la de Yuu. Mi corazón se derritió al ver como esta acción hizo que las mejillas de Yuu se encendieran rabiosamente.

'Gracias, Yuu.'

Los ojos de Yuu demostraban la confusión que pasaba por su mente ante mis palabras.

'Gracias por amarme.'

Nuestros labios se encontraban tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de Yuu. Por primera vez, podía sentir como se encontraba a merced mío, esperándome.

'Touko.'

Hasta la última de las células de mi cuerpo cobró vida ante la mención de mi nombre de sus labios.

'Yuu.'

Completamente sincronizadas, cerramos la molesta distancia que se encontraba entre nuestros labios. Era la primera vez que Yuu me correspondía un beso. Mi mente quedó en blanco y nada más que ella importaba en este mundo. Sentí los brazos de Yuu pasar por mi cuello, colgándose de él. Nuestros labios se separaban y unían otra vez, lentamente, saboreando cada segundo de este pedazo de cielo.

Acerqué a Yuu aún más hacia mi, sintiendo como la electricidad recorría todo mi ser. Ambas dimos un fuerte respiro ante la presión de nuestros cuerpos. Las manos de Yuu se entreveraron en mi cabello y nuestros besos se volvieron más profundos. Sentía como mis mejillas quemaban y como me faltaba el aire. Quería más de ella.

Sin previo aviso, la lengua de Yuu se abrió camino por mi boca. Di un pequeño salto ante el nuevo contacto. Tímidamente, mi lengua acarició la suya, dándole la bienvenida. Una fuerte ola de placer arremetió contra mí, obligándome a tragarme un suspiro. Pude sentir las uñas de Yuu jaloneando mi cabello, mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda.

 _No podré resistir mucho tiempo más esto._

Nos separamos unos segundos para tomar aire, con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, pude ver el deseo y anhelo en los cálidos ojos de Yuu. No hicieron falta las palabras, sabía que yo tenía la misma mirada llena de lujuria en el rostro.

Nuestros labios se aplastaron unos contra otros automáticamente, demostrando el doloroso anhelo que teníamos la una por la otra.

'Te amo' me susurró Yuu entre besos, casi sin aire.

'Te amo' le correspondí, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Un fuerte gemido de Yuu rasgó el silencio del ambiente, haciéndome temblar.

Mi mente se apagó por completo y me dejé llevar por todos mis instintos.

Mis manos rápidamente desanudaron el amarillo listón del uniforme de Yuu, liberando un botón de su blusa. Yuu retiró mi casaca en ese mismo momento. Tambaleándonos, la apoyé contra un viejo roble, soltando uno a uno sus botones. Mis labios dieron un paseo desde su boca hasta posarse sobre su expuesto cuello, besándolo tiernamente una y otra vez.

'Touko..nhh..' los suspiros de Yuu me volvían loca por cada segundo que pasaba. Necesitaba tenerla.

'Yuu…te necesito'

Los ojos de Yuu se entreabrieron por un segundo y una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro tiernamente mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en ellos.

'Y yo a ti, Touko. ¿Pero, podemos tomarlo con calma?'

Sonreí desde el fondo de mi ser, realmente todas estas emociones eran abrumadoras. Yuu tenía razón, debíamos tomarlo de a pocos. Asentí.

Nos separamos lentamente, dándole espacio a Yuu para abotonar su blusa mientras me colocaba la casaca que había quedado tirada a nuestro lado. Tomé el listón amarillo y se lo coloqué cuidadosamente.

Las manos de Yuu se posaron en las mías cuando había terminado. La miré a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de amor, de ternura; llena de su mismísima esencia. Verdaderamente no la merecía, todo se sentía como un sueño.

'No te alejes de mí, Touko'

'Lo prometo' respondí mientras besaba tiernamente su frente, inmersa en una felicidad desconocida por mi hasta ese momento.


End file.
